1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technologies for generating Movie data using printing devices.
2. Related Art
Recent years have seen a rise in popularity of multifunction printers that have built-in scanners and memory card readers. (See, for example, JP-A-2002-137499.) This printing device has a function for printing, as an order sheet, a chart of image data inputted from a memory card. The user can reserve the desired images for printing by using a writing implemented to fill in a marking field provided on the order sheet and then scanning in the order sheet.
Moreover, certain printing devices have a function for storing image data onto an external memory device that is connected through a USB interface. Thus, modern printing devices are provided with a variety of functions relating to the handling of image data.
And now, in recent years simple movies that show image data continuously have been produced by adding a variety of transition effects between still images that are captured using digital cameras, and then adding background music. (See, for example, JP-A-2005-303907.)
However, because typically the production of this type of movie is done using a computer, it has been extremely difficult for individuals unaccustomed to operating a computer to produce and edit movies.